1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to suspended support systems and, more particularly, to a cable support system capable of being suspended.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable suspension systems have been developed to provide the additional utility space needed in various different conduit or cable intensive environments where the original construction did not provide adequate means of accommodating the vast amount of conduit or cable. For example, probably the most common environment requiring vast amounts of additional protected space is for large computing systems. Such installations were typically made in facilities which simply were not designed to accommodate the vast amount of cable runs required to operate the typical large computer system. Other applications where additional utility space is required include mechanical systems, e.g., heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems.
A common problem experienced in utilizing cable suspension systems is maintaining organization of the various cables, conduits, pipes, etc. which are routed above the floor, proximate the ceiling and the like. One solution to this problem is to provide a cable tray system suspended from the ceiling to contain and direct cables along their respective pathways.
One drawback of such a suspension systems is the additional labor required to assemble the various components of the separate sections making up the suspension system. In geographic regions with particularly high labor rates, the cost of erecting such a labor intensive system could prove to be cost prohibitive. An additional drawback of such systems is the high cost of storing and shipping the components of the system in that the components may not be readily stacked and/or nested in order to reduce storage space and the like.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved cable suspension and management systems which require a fewer number of components.
A need also exists for cable suspension and management systems which are easier to install than existing systems and which provide increased storage capacity and accessibility.
An additional need exists for cable suspension and management systems which require reduced storage space and reduced shipping costs.